


IAN GALLAGHER WILL NOT BE DROPPED AGAIN.

by Beautyofdahlife



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ALSO AKA called ian gallagher is a baby and people need to stop, M/M, Multi, i just really love ian and I'm going to write a long nice fluff fic to fix this, this is really centered around around ian and he's simplicity and idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofdahlife/pseuds/Beautyofdahlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Richard Siken has the most disgusting talent way of keeping Ian from Panic and Anxiety Attacks, In return. Ian echoes his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAN GALLAGHER WILL NOT BE DROPPED AGAIN.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am so yeah notes are welcome.   
> (insp.) http://tikayiyay.tumblr.com/post/67133314/a-primer-for-the-small-weird-loves-by-richard

One time, when Ian was 12 years old. He read a poem called “A Primer for the Small Weird Loves by Richard Siken. Which was in His book crush that he gets at the public Library on Park ave.

He re-reads it again when Monica leaves the week she has Liam and again the summer he enters High School. Then at some point in Sophomore year after he gives Donkey Dick Rogers a blowjob. He actually buys physically copy that didn’t get passed around the public library seventeen times and reads it again.

So, when he’s a Junior and the only three thoughts in his mind first day of school is a boy that called him a warm mouth, the color of crimson that fell from his mother’s wrist and how he was going to split his paycheck for school supplies. He goes into the bathroom during 5th period and reads it again.

And the first time It actually hits him that the book is describing his fucking life in a horribly accurate way, is when his head is clouded and he can hear his mom screaming about something in the distance and the coke is fucking with the way the room looks and he feels like an echo that keeps coming back. When he walks up with a bloody nose and his bag half way open with the stupid book poking out, he doesn't want to hear the echo. So, he throws it away.

Then when he’s 17 and fucking ruined all over. All the things he touches burns and stings. And he’s fucking drowning. Ian doesn't even get dressed, he just leaves. He buys it and doesn't pack anyone his shit when he gets home. Nope, Ian Gallagher isn’t not going to go. He shouldn't have too go. Ian Gallagher will not be dropped again.

He locks himself in the Milkovich’s bathroom and he reads it again. Then he falls asleep in there and he doesn't know why but six hours later. Mickey burst in as if he was suppose to be dead but he wasn't dead. He’s just so fucked and he was just really tired of everything.


End file.
